sugest a title to me
by afdnz
Summary: squall gets a job from the apperently rich mimigas.


DISCALMER: I DO NOT OWN FINAL FANTASY EIGHT OR CAVE STORY!if I did I would be rich. which last I was not.

Before you read this know that I wrote it in current tence first then decided it was too hard to write in current tence and thus changed it. Oh and squall got drunk off his ass, why I thought it comidic.

"We...a ... job..." I still felt hazy but I recognized that voice ...qi... qi... qilfie? No, no, no that isn't right... Quistis! But all I could do is moan as my head rolls over to see that bottle that just a few hours ago was full. A liter of...of...of...well what it was I can't remember but I know it was strong, and split four ways that means he got...a third of it?

"... squall ... you handle ... alcohol?" the girls drank in another room as so not to have the men make a mistake that they would later regret. Or was it the other way around...or both?"*sigh*...leave...be..."I never even got up and I fell back asleep.

_**THE NEXT DAY.**_

I'm sitting at my new desk with a bag of ice on my head."Hang overs suck."

"How DID you manage to get drunk off your ass on a cup of beer?"selphie said in an unusually serious tone.

"That was beer?"

"What Zell knew you where a light weight so he made sure you just got _A_ cup of beer and seifers training as usual if I heard right he drank several shots of esthairian whiskey, which is known for being particularly strong."

"SEIFER WAS THERE?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Get him up here."

"Ok. But you may want to put pants on first."

"I'm not wearing pants?"

"That's right."

"DAMN IT!"

**1 hour later**

"did you or did you not spike my drink"

"no."sifer was snickering

"then who did?"

"Noone"he was still snickering

"Then how did I get so drunk on ONE cup of beer?"

"I switched it"he looks like is about to burst into laughter.

"with whose?"

"Mine." then he was chuckling

"And it had in it"

"twelve shots of esthairian whiskey"

"FUCK...YOU..."

"No thanks"

my mind was clearing then "that was a threat, not an offer"

Quistis walks in now"why aren't you wearing pants?"Seifer burst out laughing hung my head and said "Shut up"

As if this couldn't possibly get any more awkward selfie runs in and shouts "I found your pants! They where in your gunblade case and your gun blade was in the bread box in your drawer there was a baguet."there was an awkward silence. Selphie handed me my pants, I put them on, and quistis said "we've got a new job, apparently a place called mimiga village on an island in the sky." I was rather shocked"how did we not notice an island flying in the sky?"

seifer finally stopped laughing as he said "we did notice it, it just showed up yesterday." Quistis decided to say at that point "well anyway their offering 20,000,000 gill for one assassination of a man named 'the doctor'"

It sounded strange thus I exclaimed "sounds fishy" then selphie shouted "but mimiga are soooooooo cute! and they already paid 30% in advance!"

"So we have 6,000,000 gill just sitting in the SeeD vault right now?"quistis decided then was the time to bring up the fact that we where broke, payroll was Thursday, and that day was Tuesday. Now Zell, and Irvine where already on a mission quistis was an instructor again selphie didn't have the heart for assassinations, Ronia wasn't really a SeeD and seifer would likely screw it up, he never could get past his ego. So I was really the only candidate at the time so I went back to my room opened the bread box, got my gunblade, opened the drawer, ate the baguet and headed for mimiga island.

Please comment (review) on what else you think might be interesting to write and I'll write it (presuming I have played the game(s) or watched the show ...) Squall losing his pants was for comedic value, If you did not fid it comedic just imagine hin in any kind of undergarment that WOULD make it comedic, I am not a fan-girl I am a guy who thought squall losing his pants would, in indeed be humerus. Remember that if you are not logged in/don't have an account you can comment(review) such is called an anonymous review I allow them but not everyone does.


End file.
